That's The Spirit Swan
by idgoto-the-end-of-time-forher
Summary: Christmas drabble.


That's The Spirit, Swan

**Little Christmas drabble, I hope you like it but you should know I don't celebrate Christmas, so sorry if I screw up at some point.**

Emma was standing on a chair and decorating the Christmas tree. Everyone is coming over at her place to celebrate. Except Regina. She wants to catch up with Robin and little Roland so she won't be with them this Christmas.

Emma's new place was fully decorated and simply beautiful. Ready for the family gatherment. She needed a break so she went outside to Killian and Henry, who were making a snowman in her backyard.

„Swan!"

Killian saw her and his face was a thousand times brighter.

„Hey, mom. Do you wanna help?"

Emma snuggled into her jacket and shook a bit but joined them anyways. The snowman was getting bigger and bigger and once it was done they all stood by him and admired their work.

„So what do we do now?"

Emma took a step back behind them and threw a snowball which hit Killian.

He shook the snow off his head, turned around and said:

„Oh, it's on princess."

He made a snowball and hit her in the shoulder.

She shook it off her and said:

„Hey kid."

Henry turned around and in a split of second he was covered with snowflakes too.

They all started running around the snowman, hid from each other and threw snowballs at one another when they got the chance. Killian and Henry united against Emma and were both chasing her now.

She ran across the snow-covered meadow as fast as the snow allowed her to. She threw some snowballs at them too but they outnumbered her.

They chased her for about 15 minutes until she returned to the snowman and started hiding behind him again. Henry gave up and left inside to get warm. Killian stayed and chased her. They were acting like two ten year olds who discovered snow for the first time.

„Try catching me pirate."

She ran away and he suddenly changed direction. They met halfway behind the snowman and Killian grabbed her by the waist then knocked her down on the snow.

They rolled around the ground, changing positions from Emma being on top and pushing Killian further into the snow to Killian being on top and doing the same.

„I told you, Swan. I'll always chase you and eventually catch you."

She rolled off him, layed next to him and said:

„We need to get back inside. Henry is alone. Plus it's cold."

He got up first and said:

„Come on, then..."

He offered her his hand and she took it. He helped her get up and once she did, he saw how cold she was. She could barely stand.

Killian bnt down and threw her over his shoulder then carried her.

„What are you doing?"

„You're freezing, Swan. You can barely walk."

„My stomach hurts like this."

He put her off his shoulder and carried her in his arms and carried her bride-style, like many times before.

„Better, love?"

She kissed his cheek and said:

„Much better."

After the dinner finished, David decided to teach Henry how to sword fight and Mary Margaret played with baby Neal.

Emma just stood aside and watched as David and Henry stormed in and out of the room ten times per minute.

Then she looked at her mom and brother and smiled. Even though she never got that, she was happy for her brother and that he won't have the same fate as her. She is happy now but she went to hell and back to get here.

No one deserves that kind of pain. Her brother is lucky to have parents like theirs and a family like this to take care of him.

That's when Killian interrupted her thought when he bumped her hip with his after he walked up to her.

„Everything OK, Swan?"

He put an arm around her and held her hand.

She leaned in on his houlder, smiled and said:

„Everything is perfect."

He gently moved her head off him and said:

„Not quite yet."

Emma was confused but he held her hand tight and was taking her to the Christmas tree.

She looked u and saw the mistletoe and smiled.

Then she looked at him and noticed his loving look he gave her every time he was about to kiss her.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the kiss fast and then kissed her hard. They were both lacking breath but they didn't care.

This was perfect. Emma wrapped her hands around his neck and he only held her closer each second. The candles around them suddenly lit and they broke the kiss.

Killian looked around them for a second then back at her and smiled. Then he continued to kiss her.

Mary Margaret stood by and her eyes escaped form her son to them a few times. Seeing her daughter happy like that made her proud and overwhelmed. Emma was happy. They were all happy.

The family night was perfect.


End file.
